


Spying

by theworstkind



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bottom Dib - Freeform, Dildos, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Spying, Top Zim, ages aren’t specified but assume they’re adults, dib membrane - Freeform, dibs a flustered horny mess, enemies fucking, invader zim - Freeform, little bit of dirty talk, small zim, tentacle dildo, zims a smug little jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstkind/pseuds/theworstkind
Summary: Dib is frustrated after a long week of bullying and let’s off some steam, unaware that he’s not the only one who planted cameras.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting on this site and my first published zadr fic. Hope you like it. It’s just for fun, don’t like don’t read, blah blah blah you guys should know the drill.

The door closed with a thump and Dib sighed, letting his backpack fall to the ground. After a long week of being bullied and ignored he just wanted to wind down.

He flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling listlessly. He pursed his lips, contemplating what he should do to relax. His dad wasn’t home of course, and Gaz was staying at a friends house for the weekend, so he had the house to himself for a few days. He could play some games or binge Mysterious Mysteries since the tv would be free.

Or he could try out his new toy.

Dib gulped, face flushing at the thought. He turned his head to look at the box nestled away in his closet. It had been an impulse buy, something he’d seen on the web. He hadn’t touched it since it arrived, not even to remove the tape. It had sat there, hidden away the whole time.

He licked his lips and sat up, stomach twisting nervously and fingers picking at the sheets. It wouldn’t hurt to try it. No one was home, there was no need to be embarrassed. Socked feet pressed into the carpet and Dib wiggled his toes indecisively. No one would know. He was being stupid. What was the point in buying the thing if he didn’t use it?

Slow, hesitant steps brought him closer to the box. He picked it up and moved back to the bed, sitting cross legged with the package in front of him. Calloused fingers toyed with the tape, nails digging under the edges. “Here goes.” He breathed. 

With a loud _rrriiiiiiip_ he pulled the adhesive up, opening the box and removing its contents. He pushed the empty container away with his foot, turning his purchase around in his hands. Long, pink, and tentacle shaped. Dib swallowed, forcing himself to think the word. It was a dildo. An alien tentacle dildo. With a vibration function.

He gave another nervous glance around the room as if there were a crowd of judging eyes on him. He let out a calming breath and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and moving on to his pants until he was sat in just his boxer briefs. The teen hesitated once again before slipping the fabric off his slim hips.

Now completely bare, he fumbled around his side table drawer, grasping the lube he kept there. The cap clicked as he popped it open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Again, Dib hesitated. He’d only done this a few times and never more than a few fingers. He readjusted himself on his knees and reached back, slowly rubbing his slick digits against his opening. A quiet moan fell from his lips as he slipped one finger in. It was a little weird, but the thrusting movement had his member twitching slightly. He quickly added another, stretching himself out with a scissoring movement and biting his lip before pushing in a third.

At this point, Dib’s face was red and his glasses were getting slightly fogged. He pulled them off, setting them on the table while he was still fingering himself. Deciding that was enough, Dib retracted his hand and grabbed the lube again, slicking up his dildo with shaky hands. Quivering in nervousness and anticipation, he positioned the toy under him, taking a sharp breath as the tip brushed against him. Then he lowered himself down.

The loud moan that he gave made him extremely grateful his family was gone, but most of his brain was focused on how amazingly _full_ he felt. He sat still, head tilted back slightly as he panted, his lower body pressed flush against the bed to keep the dildo in place. He gripped the end and slowly began thrusting it inside him. “Ah! Ohhh.” He gasped, eyes closing. He could feel every ridge and bump on the tentacle toy as he ground against it.

His imagination started straying to green skin and magenta eyes.

It wasn’t a coincidence that he chose an alien dildo, as much as he hated to admit. For over a year now his thoughts on his enemy had become less than appropriate for their relationship. Dib blamed it on the fact that they were so similar, their mutual outcast status and yearning for recognition linking them together. Or perhaps it was because Zim was the only one who acknowledged Dib, who gave his life purpose. Or Dib was just lonely. It couldn’t be because no human even came close to piquing his interest. He wasn’t a xenophile.

And yet there was that allure of the inhuman. Of sharp teeth and claws digging into him, large bug-like eyes pulling him apart and a serpentine tongue exploring his mouth.

Dib groaned, falling forward slightly. He needed a better angle. He removed the dildo and attached it to the footboard of his bed, getting on his hands and knees before sliding back onto it. He cried out as the new angle brushed against his prostate, back arching in pleasure. He panted, bucking and grinding against the tentacle, face red and eyes hazy as he speared himself over and over again. His eyes fell on something small and pink on the sheets, brain taking a moment to recognize the small device. The remote for the vibration function.

The teen shakily grabbed the small piece of plastic, golden eyes scanning the buttons before he pressed the power. The sudden buzz against his walls and prostate had him wailing in ecstasy, whole body jolting at the stimulation. He clutched at the bed, hips jerking back and forth while he pressed his heated face into the sheets.

Dib imagined Zim standing behind him, clawed fingers gripping his sides and pulling him roughly back onto his alien cock. “Fuck.” he moaned, tongue starting to loll out. “Fuck, more.”

His pace was desperate, chasing his inevitable release. The toy was vibrating deliciously and hitting all the right spots, so it wouldn’t be long. “Ah! Holy fuck!” He gasped, hips stuttering. Almost-

“ZIM!” He cried, back arched and head thrown back as he came violently on the sheets. He was frozen, body twitching in aftershocks before he slumped down on the bed, the still buzzing dildo slipping out of his abused hole.

Tiredly, he fumbled for the remote, switching it off. He huffed, laying limply and merely staring at the wall. That had been intense. He couldn’t remember a time he was left this tired after pleasuring himself.

With a groan, Dib stumbled to his feet, grabbing the toy and quickly wiping it off before putting it back in the box and hiding it in the closet once more. He contemplated cleaning up his bed, but his muscles begged for sleep and he sighed, yanking on his boxers and turning out the light before flopping down on the blanket. He was out within moments.

.;;.

Zim gulped, staring at his computer screen with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. That… wasn’t what he was expecting when he turned on the camera he’d hidden in the Dib-stinks room

At first he’d been confused by the earth boys nervous attitude and then… he should have turned it off when Dib undressed, should have looked away. But he hadn’t. He’d watched on as Dib pulled out the weird rubber tentacle and did… _something_ with his fingers that had Zim squirming in his seat. The noises Dib-Worm made, and his face… and then he put the tentacle _inside_ him!

Oh Irk. Zim shivered as he remembered the moan Dib had given when the thing was fully inside. His spooch thumped loudly and his lekku trembled. Dib had obviously enjoyed the whole ordeal and then…

He cried out Zim’s name. What did that mean? Did the human know Zim was watching or… did he wish Zim was the one doing those things to him?

Zim frantically turned off the camera showing his sleeping rival. He pulled up the humans _Google_ and immediately started researching this strange behavior. He had to know what was going on.

.;;.

Dib nibbled on his pop tart, eyes blearily following the images on the tv. His sheets were in the wash and he’d taken a long shower, so all the evidence of his activities was gone. 

At least, the physical evidence. His mind however was still reeling at what he’d done. He flushed at the memory of how wanton he’d acted, even going so far as to scream out Zim’s _name_ for fucks sake. If he ever did that again it would absolutely be when he had the house to himself. He didn’t want to even think about what Gaz would do if she heard him.

He also didn’t know if he’d be able to face Zim on Monday. Or ever again.

Dib munched morosely on his breakfast, sinking further down on the couch. “I’m doomed.”

“I agree, pig-filth.”

Dib screamed, falling off the couch and staring up in horror at his nemesis. Zim looked amused, leaning on the back of the couch, chin in his hand and spider legs out to give him the added height he needed to do such a thing. It was almost funny how short Zim still was, but Dib was focused on more important things.

“ _What are you doing in my house?!_ ” He yelped, acutely aware that he only wore a pair of pj pants.

Zim seemed to notice as well, one eye ridge raised as he looked the human up and down. “Bothering you, _obviously_.” He smirked.

Dib gulped, wondering if he was imagining the predatory look the Irken was giving him. “Wha-?”

Metal whirred as the spider legs launched Zim over the couch and Dib gasped as he was forcefully pinned to the floor, a knee on his sternum and a clawed hand gripping his jaw while the spider legs exchanged themselves for the metal tubes with clamps that pinned the humans wrists by his head. Zim may have been small, but he was strong. Dib squeaked as the alien hovered over him, grinning triumphantly. “I know a seeeecret Dib-thing.” Zim cooed, eyes shining.

“S-se-secret?” Dib stuttered, feeling his face go red from the position he was in.

“Yes.” Zim hissed, leaning closer to his captive. “Zim knows all about your disgusting little secret.” Dib gave a shuddering gasp as Zim’s lips barely brushed his own. “You like Zim don’t you Dib-beast? You want Zim to do disgusting _things_ to you.”

Wide gold eyes stared up at the smug Irken in horror, shame, fear, and a little bit of arousal. “How-?”

“I have a camera in your room.” Zim smirked. “And Zim very much enjoyed you crying out my name in such a way. Exactly how a slave should act for their future overlord.”

Dib made a choking noise, face bright red. Zim had _seen_. Oh _fuck_ Zim saw the whole thing. Before he could say or do anything, Zim was swooping down, devouring the humans mouth with his own. Dib squeaked, mouth opening in shock, but it turned into a moan when that long alien tongue slid inside, curling tightly around Dib’s flat one. He closed his eyes, kissing back, turning it into another fight for dominance. Zim growled and thrust his tongue down his rivals throat, causing the teen to jerk his hips and groan. The Irken pulled back, grinning widely. “So needy, Dib-pet. It’s disgusting.”

Dib panted, eyes half mast as he stared up at his enemy. He needed more. “Zim…” he whispered, bucking his hips again.

Magenta eyes darkened and Dib cried out as sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder. Zim nipped and licked at the bite mark, making Dib squirm under him. “Ah! Zim! Zim…” he moaned, tilting his head back and biting his lip. “Mmmph.”

Zim leaned back to admire his work, eyes trailing from the bruising hickey to Dib’s heated face and lust hazed eyes. “If Zim had known it was this easy to make you submit to me, I would have done it years ago.” He smirked.

Dib shuddered, looking away in shame, but Zim was having none of that. Gloved claws grabbed the teens cheeks and forced him to look into alien eyes. “How long have you desired Zim?”

The teen gulped, golden eyes flickering under his glasses. “I- I don’t-” 

He gasped, arching his back as Zim teasingly rubbed his other hand along Dib’s stiffening member through the thin fabric of his pants. Dib whined as the pressure was immediately removed. “Fuck! Zim!” He pleaded.

“How long?” Zim purred, squeezing Dib’s cheeks to make him purse his lips.

“A- a year. Maybe two.” Dib flushed.

Zim grinned, a triumphant chuckle rising from his chest. “Oh Dib-thing, you are very doomed.” He cackled.

Dib yelped as the alien nipped at his lips, sharp teeth drawing blood before his long tongue swiped it away. The human sighed, eyes slipping shut as Zim licked his way into the teens mouth, tangling tongues and edging into Dib’s throat. He whimpered, trying to get more, but Zim backed away once again, a strand of saliva connecting them.

Dib blinked hazily as the Irken moved to stand between his legs, grinning smugly before yanking the boys pjs right off him. Dib yelped, shyly curling his legs to hide from Zim’s hungry eyes. Zim just grabbed his knees and forced them apart, staring down at Dib’s throbbing erection. He licked his lips and snickered. “Dib-pet, is that for Zim?”

Dib’s dick twitched at the predatory gaze and he groaned, turning away. “Zi- Zim. _Please_.” He whispered.

“Please what, Dib-smelly?” Zim purred, running a claw along the humans thigh.

“F-fuck.” Dib hissed, trembling. “I- ah! Please d-do something!”

“I am doing something.” Zim smirked, more claws lightly scraping the humans skin. 

Dib tossed his head back, gasping for air before crying, “For fucks sake, Zim, fuck me! I want you to fuck me!”

Zim grinned as he watched a bright red blush spread over Dib’s face and chest, amber eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. “We’ll work on your begging later.” Zim said, two more tentacles emerging from his PAK and gripping Dib under his knees, spreading the teen and forcing his rear into the air. 

Dib grunted at the uncomfortable position, his knees folded practically to his ears. Zim just smirked and pulled something from his pocket that had the human staring. It was lube. But not just any lube. It was the exact bottle Dib had used last night. The one he kept in his bedside table. “Were you in my _room?_ ” He asked incredulously, slightly annoyed that the alien had been through his stuff. 

“How else do you think I got in here, Dib-thing?”

The teen opened and closed his mouth before grumbling, “You could’ve just asked.”

The Irken cackled, lubing up his fingers before lightly circling Dib’s hole. Dib gasped, twitching and staring up at the small alien. Large magenta eyes stared back as Zim slowly slid one gloved finger inside the pinned human. Dib arched and groaned, biting his lip at the intrusion as his rival started finger fucking him, quickly adding his second and third fingers since Dib was still stretched from last night.

Dib shuddered when the fingers were pulled out and then he suddenly found Zim leaning over him, eyes dark and needy as something slick poked at his entrance. It was thin at first, but as Zim pushed in Dib could feel it widen and fill him up, leaving him gasping at its width. Zim fully sheathed himself with a groan, ducking his head as he softly said, “Ooh, Dib-thing. You feel so good.”

“F-fuck, Zim.” Dib panted, ass clenching around the aliens member.

Zim groaned and jerked his hips, claws digging into Dib’s thighs as he lightly rutted against the human. “Dib-pet, Zim is going to wreck you.” He hissed.

“Yes _please_.” Dib gasped, pupils blown wide in desire. 

The alien gripped Dib tightly and began a quick pace, pulling out before thrusting deep into the human. Dib soon found himself short of breath as his rival jackhammered into him like a wild animal in heat. He wailed out as he was stimulated, his voice cracking and becoming a litany of begging and curses.

Zim grunted, sharp teeth bared, high pitched clicks rattling from his throat. He stared down at the human with narrow, lust filled eyes. The teen was now bright red all the way down to his chest which was heaving with his breath. His glasses were askew and his amber eyes stared hazily back at the Irken. It was perfect.

Dib tensed and let out a cry as he finally reached his peak, cum splattering over his chest before he fell limp, twitching as Zim thrust a few more times before hitting his own orgasm. The small alien panted, leaning against Dib’s trembling legs as he caught his breath. Magenta eyes locked with amber and the pair stared at each other for a long moment before Dib swallowed. “Wh- what does- what does this mean? For us?”

Zim frowned, antenna flicking backwards. “What are you on about, Dib-stink?”

Dib shifted and blushed as he realized Zim still was inside him and he was still pinned to the floor. “Let me up, space bug, we need to talk.”

The Irken released him and backed away. By the time Dib was sitting up the Irken had already pulled his pants up and looked like nothing had happened. Dib grumbled, knowing he was a mess, inside and out. He grabbed his pants and underwear, yanking them on before marching to the kitchen and procuring himself a washcloth to wipe up the cum on his chest. The tap of heeled boots alerted him to Zim following.

“Is this a one time thing?” Dib asked, looking over his shoulder hesitantly. Zim tilted his head and Dib sighed, turning to lean against the counter. “Zim are you just here to let off steam by fucking me or is this going to become normal? And if it is, are we enemies with benefits, or are we something else? I’m really not sure what you want from this.”

Zim looked irritated and scoffed, “Do not question the mighty ZIM, earth worm!”

“Too bad! I’m questioning! ‘Cause you Irkens may be able to remove your emotions or whatever, but humans can’t! I want to know what I’m getting into, Zim!” Dib snapped, body tense. 

The tiny alien paused, staring at him in contemplation. “Zim will not stop his mission.” He said, hands on hips. He shuffled slightly and glanced to the side before tilting his chin up at the human. “But this was… pleasant. When I take over your filthy planet I will take you as my personal sex slave.”

Dib blinked, staring at his nemesis. A slow smirk spread his lips. Enemies with benefits it was then. He honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. “As if you’ll ever get past me, space boy.”

He stepped forward, startling Zim as he grabbed the small alien under his arms and placed him on the counter, leaning over him. Zim stared up at him with wide eyes. “You know, that tongue thing was really hot.” Dib said, brushing his nose against Zim’s cheek. 

A predatory grin showed off Zim’s teeth. “Oh really? Zim will have to remember that.”

Dib shut him up by sealing his lips over his rival’s, hands wrapping possessively around thin alien hips and pulling them flush together. Zim immediately shoved his tongue forward, twisting it around Dib’s and clinging to broad shoulders, a clicking purr rising in his chest.

Yeah. Dib could get used to this. 


End file.
